


Just A Dream

by ii_liike_bee2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Kanaya spends some time with Feferi





	

You sat on a large, flat rock, overlooking the deep blue ocean. It was early in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise over the beautiful beach. You sat on the rock, notepad and pen in hand, sketching swimwear designs for you and your royal matesprit, Feferi Piexes. You two had been in a quadrant together for about a sweep now. Nobody knew, of course. You don't think you can handle Eridan and Nepeta chasing after you. You smile to yourself, adding the final details to a nice one-piece bathing suit before feeling two wet arms wrap around your torso. "Greetings, Feferi" you smile, leaning back into the arms of your loving matesprit, who grins in return. "Shello, Kanaya!" Feferi glubs, nuzzling you. It was mornings like these you loved the most. Sitting on the beach on a warm morning with Feferi, with nobody else but yourself and your thoughts. It was really quite lovely. Oh, how you loved Feferi with all your heart. She was so bright and cheerful and positive and adorable. 

Kanaya woke up with a start, hand over her pounding chest. A goofy smile was plastered on her glowing, white and perfect face. The smile slowly turned into tears, however. Screams and honks could be heard from outside, and Feferi's headless body could be seen not too far away from where Kanaya had fallen asleep. Kanaya sat there, sobbing her heart out as her friends fell in front of her. 

It was all a sweet dream in the middle of a horrid nightmare.


End file.
